Assassin for Freezer
by FreezergirlNO1
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt von einem Mädchen, dessen Heimatplanet von den Saiyajins erobert wurde. Sie wurde von diesen entführt und aufgezogen. 6 Jahre später erhält sie in Freezers Diensten ihren ersten Auftrag!


(Assassin for Freezer)

kapitel 1 - beginn

Die Welt stand in Flammen. In dieser Nacht hatte sich einfach ihr gesamtes Leben verändert. Nie hatte sie geglaubt, dass die Weltenzerstörer von denen ihre Eltern und die anderen Erwachsenen redeten jemals Interesse an diesem Planet haben würden. Sie lebte auf dem kleinen Planet „Playa del Sol". Er hatte insgesamt die Größe, wie der Erdenmond. Wer sollte schon an einem so kleinen Planet Interesse haben?

Sie rannte durch das kleine Dorf, in dem sie lebte und erschauderte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Die Häuser waren alle angesteckt worden und brannten komplett ab. Überall auf der Straße lagen die Leichen ihrer Nachbarn, Bekannten, Freunden und ihrer Familie. Die Leichen waren verkokelt und zum Teil sehr stark entstellt.

Panisch verließ sie das Dorf und rannte zum Meer. Dort war sie immerhin sicher vor dem Feuer. Nachdem sie sich schon einen Kilometer vom Dorf entfernt hatte fühlte sie sich einigermaßen sicher. Wer waren bloß diese Kreaturen? Waren es wirklich die berühmten Soldaten, die sich auf die Reise durch das Universum machten um Planeten zu erobern und an den Meistbietenden zu verkaufen? Aber warum dieser Planet? Er war doch so klein! Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so wunderschön war. Der gesamte Planet bestand nur aus kleinen Inselgruppen mit weißen Sandstränden und das Meer war so türkis, wie man es sonst kaum wo anders im Universum finden konnte.

Das Mädchen lief noch ein Stück zu den Palmen, bei denen sie sich sonst immer tagsüber mit ihren Freunden aufhielt. Sie weinte bitterlich. Keiner ihrer Freunde war mehr am Leben, wenn sie es nicht auch geschafft hatten irgendwie zu entkommen. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass ihr wirklich nichts passiert war.

Plötzlich hörte sie ganz aus der Nähe Stimmen und Gelächter. Wer kann das nur sein? fragte sie sich. Von ihren Leuten konnte es doch keiner sein. Wer würde denn jetzt noch lachen? Wenige Momente später wurde das Lachen von einem lauten kreischen übertönt. War das etwa…? fragte sie sich und schlich sich näher an das Geschehen.

Sie kroch in ein kleines Gebüsch und guckte auf der anderen Seite wieder durch. Drei Männer standen um eine Frau herum. Einer der drei riss ihr die Kleidung vom Leib. Wieder schrie sie auf. „Hilfe, warum hilft mir denn keiner?" schrie sie. Das Mädchen biss sich in die Hand um nicht selbst zu schreien anzufangen. „Stell dich nicht so an Weib. Wir sind Elitekrieger, du solltest stolz sein von uns genommen zu werden." Sagte der kleinste von ihnen, der noch neben ihr stand. Direkt neben ihm stand ein großer, klobiger Mann mit Glatze und ein Mann mit schrecklich langen, zotteligen Haaren war inzwischen über die Frau hergefallen. Immer wieder drang er in sie ein und nur nach wenigen Augenblicken war er fertig.

Weinend lag die Frau am Boden. Als sie sich ein wenig zur Seite drehte, erkannte das Mädchen sie. Es war die Frau von ihrem Cousin - Katharina. Nun fing auch das Mädchen an zu weinen. Wieso sind diese Männer nur so gemein? fragte sie sich.

Nun drehte der große Mann mit der Glatze sie um und begann sie von hinten zu nehmen, während der kleine sich vor sie kniete und seinen Schwanz in ihren Mund schob. Dieser Akt dauerte schon etwas länger als die Vergewaltigung des ersten Mannes. Nachdem sie beide in jegliche Körperöffnung von Katharina abgespritzt hatten, fesselten sie Katharina an mit den Händen an eine Palme. Dort baumelte sie nun blutend und mit Sperma besudelt.

Das Mädchen schloss bei dem, was als nächstes passierte die Augen. Der kleine Mann schlitzte ihr den Hals und den Bauch auf. Danach entnahm er ihr die Organe und schmiss sie einfach in den Sand. Wie können Menschen nur so bösartig sein? fragte sich das Mädchen und weinte. Diesmal konnte sie auch keine Geräusche unterdrücken.

„Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte der Mann mit der Glatze. „Nappa, hast du etwa immer noch nicht genug? Brauchst du noch einen Nachschlag?" fragte der Kleine und lachte laut auf. „Vegeta. Ich schwöre, da war wirklich ein Geräusch." Sagte Nappa und näherte sich dem Gebüsch, in dem sich das Mädchen befand. Sie erschrak und versuchte schnell aus dem Gebüsch zu krabbeln um sich wegzuschleichen. Doch zu spät! Nappa hatte sie am Fußgelenk gepackt und schrie laut auf: „Ha! Wusste ich doch, dass ich was gehört hab."

Das Mädchen hing kopfüber in der Luft. „Was wolltest du hier Mädchen?" fragte der mit den zotteligen Haaren. „Radditz, ruhe! Ich werde reden." Stutzte Vegeta ihn zurecht. „Also, was wolltest du hier Mädchen?" fragte Vegeta sie nun mit wesentlich ruhigerer Stimme. „Ich habe doch bloß ein Geräusch gehört und wollte nachsehen." Sagte das Mädchen und weinte bitterlich. „Wie alt bist du?" fragte Vegeta nun. „Zehn." Sagte sie. „Und wie lautet dein Name?" fragte er nun. „… Lisa." Sagte sie. „Wie wär es, wenn wir sie als Geisel nehmen?" fragte Nappa. „Vielleicht kann der Meister ja was mit ihr anfangen. Sie könnte putzen." Sagte Radditz und schien begeistert von Nappas Vorschlag. „Wenn ihr meint… mir soll es gleich sein." Sagte Vegeta.

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Dorf. Das Mädchen wollte nicht dorthin zurück. Nappa warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Stop. Ich will dort nicht hin. Lasst mich sofort los." Jetzt wo sie wusste, dass die drei ihr nichts tun wollten packte sie wieder der Mut sich zu wehren.

Doch alles nützte nichts. Die drei waren eh zu stark musste sie sich gestehen. Als sie zurück im Dorf waren war die Luft sehr drückend heiß vom Feuer und die Luft roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Bei dem Geruch drehte sich dem Mädchen der Magen um und sie übergab sich über Nappas Rücken.

„Was fällt dir ein? Das ist ja widerlich!" schrie er. Vegeta lachte sich neben ihm kaputt. Radditz sagte gar nichts. Er ging einfach weiter. „Wir sind hier fertig." Rief er, nachdem er schon einige Meter vorausgegangen war. „Du hast recht." Sagte Vegeta, packte das Mädchen und zog sie hinter sich her. Nappa blieb noch zurück und sprang ins Meer um das Erbrochene abzuwaschen. Nach kurzem hatte er wieder aufgeholt. „Wag es nicht das noch einmal zu machen." Sagte er und zeigte mit dem Finger in Lisas Gesicht.

Nappa stieg in seine Kapsel, die sich direkt am Ortsausgang befand. Ein paar Meter davon entfernt lagen noch zwei weitere Kapseln. „Ich gehe alleine in meine Kapsel. Ich will es nicht riskieren noch einmal angekotzt zu werden." Sagte Nappa und schloss die Tür, bevor irgendjemand wiedersprechen konnte. „Dann werde ich sie wohl nehmen müssen. Du bist zu groß Radditz. Bei mir ist wohl noch am meisten Platz." Sagte Vegeta und stieg mit Lisa in die kleine Kapsel ein.

Als die Kapsel startete fiel Lisa in Ohnmacht. Der Tag war einfach zu anstrengend für sie gewesen.

6 Jahre später:

„Wo bist du den ganzen Tag gewesen?" fragte Radditz. „Ich war unterwegs." Sagte Lisa. „Hättest du dich nicht abmelden können? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Auf diesem Planet ist man nie sicher." Sagte Radditz aufgebracht. „Ist ja schon gut... aber es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich mich nicht wehren." Sagte Lisa und ging dabei an Radditz vorbei.

Dieser sprang nun vom Stuhl runter und packte sie am Arm. „So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon." Sagte er. „Lass doch das Mädchen mal in Ruhe. Sie ist immerhin schon sechzehn Jahre alt. Sie kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen." Sagte Vegeta, der gerade reingekommen war. „Danke Vegeta." Bedankte sie sich und riss sich von Radditz Griff los. „Was machst du denn, wenn ich demnächst meinen ersten Auftrag bekomme?" fragte sie an Radditz gerichtet. „Da bist du ja nicht alleine. Einer von uns wird bestimmt dabei sein." Sagte er. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir alle zusammen zu einem Planet geschickt werden? Ihr wart ja immer ein Dreier-Team. Vier Leute wären ein bisschen übertrieben." Sagte sie und verließ die Küche.

Die behandeln mich als wäre ich immer noch Zehn! dachte sie wütend. Sie rannte die Treppe rauf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie lebte seit dem damaligen Vorfall auf ihrem Heimatplanet zusammen mit den Saiyajins in einem kleinen Haus auf dem Planeten Freezer. Sie wurde von diesen trainiert um selbst eine Kriegerin im Dienste von Freezer zu werden. In den sechs Jahren hatte sie schon eine Menge gelernt und war nun auch alt genug um selbst auf eine Mission zu gehen.

Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete ihr Zimmer. Es war im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses sehr freundlich und hell eingerichtet. Die Wände waren rosa und alles war sehr mädchenhaft eingerichtet. An ihren Wänden hingen überall Poster von Freezer. Sie war schon immer von ihm fasziniert gewesen, was sich im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr ausgeprägt hatte. Leider hatte er bisher noch keine Erwiderung der Gefühle gezeigt. Vielleicht bin ich ihm einfach zu jung. Aber dagegen kann ich gar nichts tun. dachte sie.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Ja bitte." Sagte sie. „Ich wollte nochmal mit dir sprechen." Sagte Vegeta und trat ein. „Klar, worum geht's?" fragte sie. „Du hattest erwähnt, dass du vielleicht bald einen eigenen Auftrag bekommst. Hast du denn schon was erfahren, oder hast du das gerade einfach so gesagt?" fragte er. „Oh, ich habe noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt mit Freezer zu sprechen, aber er hatte versprochen mir einen Auftrag zu geben, wenn ich sechzehn bin." Sagte sie. „Versprich mir aber, dass du ihn nicht wieder deine Anwesenheit aufdrängst. Das könnte peinlich werden." Bat er. „Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?" fragte sie empört. „Na ja, ich muss mich hier ja nur umsehen und weiß bescheid, was du so über diese fiese Echse denkst. Bitte betrachte seinen Charakter doch mal genau. Er ist ein Arschloch! Mach dir bitte keine unerfüllbaren Hoffnungen." Sagte er. „Er wird mich schon noch lieben." Sagte sie und verließ wieder wütend den Raum.

Auf eine Auseinandersetzung dieser Art hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. Sie lief wieder durch die Haustür hinaus, ohne sich vorher eine Jacke anzuziehen. Dies bereute sie zugleich. Ich werde jetzt nicht zurückgehen. sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie lief von dem kleinen Haus der Saiyajins zurück zum Schloss. Vielleicht gab es ja noch irgendwas, das sie tun konnte. Freezer wird schon was einfallen. dachte sie.

Im Schloss angekommen lief sie einen langen Flur entlang. Unterwegs entschloss sie sich doch nach keiner Arbeit zu suchen, sondern schwimmen zu gehen. Sie hatte ja ihre Badesachen im Spint beim Schwimmbad im Keller.

Als sie angekommen war zog sie sich um. Das Schwimmbad war komplett mit königsblauen Fliesen verlegt und das Becken war schön groß und meistens leer. Die anderen Krieger trainierten lieber an Geräten, an denen sie Gewichte stemmen konnten. Das war aber nichts für Lisa. Sie trainierte natürlich auch an den Geräten, aber das war eben das Training und kein Spaß.

Sie schwamm einige Runden bis ihr auffiel, dass jemand am Beckenrand stand. Sie versuchte die Gestalt erst zu ignorieren, wurde dann aber von ihr angesprochen: „Lisa!" Sie zuckte zusammen. Oh nein, wer will jetzt schon wieder was von mir? dachte sie. „Ja?!" antwortete sie kleinlaut. „Meister Freezer möchte mit dir sprechen." Sagte der Soldat am Beckenrand. „Jetzt? Okay, ich muss mich aber noch schnell umziehen." Sagte sie und schwamm zur Treppe, um aus dem Becken zu steigen.

In ihrem Bikini machte sie eine gute Figur. Sie hatte schon eine sehr erwachsene, weibliche Figur, die noch dazu durch das viele Training straff war. „Wo soll ich denn hingehen?" fragte sie. „Er befindet sich zur Zeit in seinem Büro." Antwortete der Soldat. „Okay, dann werde ich gleich kommen." Sagte sie und ging in den Umkleideraum.

„Wo bleibt sie so lange?" fragte Freezer den Soldaten, der geschickt worden war um Lisa zu holen. „Sie war im Schwimmbad und musste sich noch umziehen. Sie wissen doch wie lange das bei Frauen dauern kann." Sagte der Soldat und machte sich mittlerweile Sorgen um sein Leben, da Freezer wutentbrannt in seinem Büro auf und ab schritt. Ich hasse es, wenn mich jemand warten lässt. dachte Freezer.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. „Herein." Sagte er wütend. „Hallo, Sie ließen mich rufen?!" sagte Lisa und trat ein. „Wird ja auch Zeit. Wo warst du so lange?" fragte er. „Ich musste mich umziehen und meine Haare trocknen. Und... na ja, auch egal." Antwortete sie. „Setz dich." Bot er ihr den Platz an, vor dem er gerade stand. Sie setzte sich und war sich nicht sicher, was als nächstes kommen würde. So beschloss sie einfach ein nettes Gesicht aufzusetzen und Freezer anzulächeln. Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, sondern drehte sich um, um zu seinem Stuhl zu gehen.

Das hatte Lisa gekränkt. Wieso kann er nicht einfach sehen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und im geheimen das gleiche empfinden? fragte sie sich. „...sprechen." sagte er und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. „Wie bitte?" fragte sie. „Hör gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede. Ich wollte mit dir über deinen Auftrag sprechen." Wiederholte er säuerlich. Sie sah ihn verträumt an. „Okay." Antwortete sie mit nicht minder verträumter Stimme. Wenn dieses Mädchen sich doch bloß mal in meiner Gegenwart konzentrieren könnte, statt mich immer nur anzuhimmeln. dachte er, musste aber im gleichen Moment bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln.

Er riss sich wieder zusammen und sagte: „Was genau gedenkst du zu tun?" „Alles was Ihr von mir verlangt, Meister." Sagte sie. „Ich denke nicht, dass es gut wäre dich schon loszuschicken, um einen Planet zu erobern. Ich hätte noch den Auftrag einen wertvollen Gegenstand zu suchen. Er könnte mir sehr nützlich sein." Sagte er. „Wie Ihr wünscht. Wo soll ich diesen Gegenstand denn suchen?" fragte sie. Er beugte sich ein Stück vor zu ihr. Bitte küss mich! dachte sie, riss sich im nächsten Moment aber wieder zusammen. „Er befindet sich auf der Erde. Das ist sehr weit von hier entfernt. Aber damit wirst du schon klar kommen. Du wirst ja nicht alleine reisen." Sagte er. „Oh, auf der Erde. Und wer reist mit mir? Bitte keiner der Saiyajins." fragte sie. „Nein, keiner von den Saiyajins. Es ist ein guter Krieger. Du wirst ihn nicht kennen. Er ist nur selten hier vorzufinden. Sein Name ist Kirill. Der wird schon auf dich aufpassen können." Sagte er.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und fasste sich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an den Nacken. Lisa dachte gar nicht erst lange nach, sondern sprang gleich von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte sich hinter Freezer. „Haben Sie große Schmerzen?" fragte sie und begann seinen Nacken und die Schultern zu massieren. „Nein, es geht schon." Sagte er, machte aber keine Anstalten sie vom Massieren abzuhalten. Sie kann gut massieren, vielleicht sollte ich sie doch nicht gehen lassen... dachte er, ... nein, über sowas darf ich gar nicht erst nachdenken. Sie ist viel zu jung und außerdem nicht von meiner Rasse. Mein Vater würde mich enterben und verstoßen.

„Ist es jetzt besser?" fragte Lisa. Freezer wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und war überrascht, dass er ihre Hand genommen hatte. Etwas verwirrt, aber mit entschlossener Stimme sagte er: „Ja schon viel besser." Danach stand er auf und entfernte sich ein paar Meter von Lisa. Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? fragte sie sich. „Du solltest besser gehen und dich auf die Reise vorbereiten. Du musst bestimmt noch packen." Sagte er und öffnete die Tür, um ihr den Weg nach draußen zu weisen.

Sie ging raus und schaute Freezer dabei mit traurigen Augen an. Dieser jedoch blickte nur auf den Boden und sah sie nicht einmal an, als er die Tür wieder schloss. Nachdem die Tür zu war musste Lisa mit den Tränen kämpfen. Sie lief schnell den Flur entlang. So sollte sie keiner sehen. Man musste immer stark sein, um auf diesem Planet zurecht zu kommen.

Zurück im Haus der Saiyajins ging sie sofort in ihr Zimmer. Keiner hatte gemerkt, dass sie zurück war. Im Zimmer schmiss sie ihren Koffer auf das Bett und packte alles ein, was sie für nötig hielt. Die Reise würde bestimmt lange dauern. Vor allem der Flug zur Erde. Wie würde sie es bloß aushalten so lange durchzuhalten, ohne sich zu waschen? Würden wohl Zwischenstopps gemacht werden?

Nachdem alles im Koffer drin war schloss sie ihn. Ich habe keine Lust mit einer fremden Person zu reisen. Wieso kann ich nicht mit Freezer reisen? eine Träne floss über ihr Gesicht, als sie das dachte.

„Du hast also schon gepackt." Stellte Nappa fest, der gerade an Lisas Zimmer vorbei gegangen war. „Ja, hier hält mich ja nichts mehr." Nuschelte sie vor sich hin. „Was ist dir denn jetzt schon wieder für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Nappa besorgt. „Es ist nichts." Leugnete sie und ging zu dem großen Poster von Freezer rüber, das sie am liebsten mochte. „Oh nein. Du hast doch nicht schon wieder versucht bei ihm zu landen, oder? Hat er dich wieder mal abgewiesen?" fragte Nappa gereizt. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Sagte sie und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett. Es war mittlerweile schon spät geworden. So beschloss sie zu schlafen, um vollkommen erholt die Reise starten zu können.


End file.
